Many content systems use genre labels to organize and present content to users. For example, a music streaming service can use genre labels such as rap, pop, and country. Such genre labels categorize content into groups which are intended to allow a perusing user to chance across additional content creators, e.g. musicians, authors, etc., that the user might find interesting.